Nouveau Job, Nouveau Patron, Nouvelles Emmerdes
by Oh-my-Felton394
Summary: Hermione jeune diplômée de la célèbre école poudlard est "mutée" à New York travaillant pour le célèbre multimillionnaire lucius malfoy et son ingrât de fils drago...UA DM/HG rating t/m
1. L'arrivée

Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fanfiction alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'univers, à ma sauce. Un peu de arrow, un peu de jeu auquel j'ai joué, bref, vous verrez .UA

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… Bonne lecture

Dans cette fanfic Lucius n'a aucune haine envers Hermione

Elle ressemblera un peu à Felicity dans arrow (niveau job) mais avec plus de caractère.

Il y aura DM /HG – GW/HP et après je ne sais pas

PDV : Ce chapitre est omniscient après ce sera le PDV d'Hermione

C'est une version corrigée par Voldynouchette, merci à elle !

…..…

 **Chapitre 1**

Il pleuvait à verse. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'un tailleur, avec un sac à main noir et tirant une grosse valise sortait de l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas de parapluie n'ayant pas prévu qu'il ferait ce temps-là à New York. Ce matin-là elle avait essayé de dompter des cheveux broussailleux pour son premier jour de travail, mais sept heures d'avion (qui n'avait pas décollé à l'heure qui plus est), ajoutées à une averse, n'ont pas fait bon ménage. Elle décida donc de les attacher le mieux qu'elle put en une queue de cheval. Elle espérait que son maquillage n'avait pas trop coulé et ne cessait de penser qu'elle allait faire très mauvaise impression à son patron multimillionnaire qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois.

Notre jeune londonienne de 22 ans cherchait du regard une Audi Q5 noire, telle qu'elle lui a été décrite par la secrétaire personnelle de Monsieur Malfoy : Pansy Parkinson. Elle commençait à paniquer, ne voyant pas la voiture, quand soudain, l'Audi en question se gara juste devant elle. Elle était magnifique, les vitres teintées, les jantes en argent, très classe, trop classe pour la jeune diplômée. Car cette jeune femme à l'intelligence hors du commun, qui excelle en tout, à été boursière dans la plus célèbre école de commerce et d'ingénieur informatique de toute l'Europe : Poudlard. La jeune femme sortait de sa rêverie quand une porte claqua. Un jeune homme noir avec des muscles que l'on peut deviner sous son costume, en effet légèrement tendu au niveau de ses bras, lui ouvrit la porte. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture pendant que le chauffeur mettait sa valise dans le coffre. Une fois à l'intérieur la porte se ferma. Son regard parcouru la voiture. Elle était ébahie devant tant d'espace mais son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle, assise à l'autre bout de la voiture, téléphone en main. Cette femme était d'une élégance… Ces cheveux noir ébène étaient relevés en chignon ce qui soulignait son visage aux trait fins et sa peau blanche. Elle portait un tailleur qui ne pouvait être autre chose que de la haute couture. Elle était d'un raffinement…

« - Hermione Granger je suppose, dit-elle sans lever le nez de son écran

Hermione sursauta un peu en sortant, cette fois encore, de sa rêverie. Car elle avait le maudit défaut de souvent rêver. La voiture commençait à avancer,

Ou...Oui c'est bien moi, balbutia-elle

Très bien, je suis Pansy Parkinson, m'a chargé de venir vous chercher personnellement parce qu'il a une urgence au niveau informatique dans la firme et qu'il ne fallait pas que vous soyez en retard. Vous irez dans votre nouvel appartement une fois que ce sera réglé et que vous aurez eu votre entretien avec le patron. Vos affaires vous y attendront.

Comment ça ? Vous savez où je vais habiter ? Mais je ne vous l'ai même pas dit.

C'est pour cela que le directeur de votre ancienne école nous en a informé Mademoiselle, maintenant si je peux vous donnez un conseil, remaquillez vous ! »

On peut donc dire que la première impression que fit Hermione à son boss n'était pas une grande réussite. Cette Pansy avait l'air dur mais elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione sortit donc de son sac sa trousse de maquillage et son miroir et entreprit de se remaquiller. Quand elle eut fini le chauffeur annonçait l'arrivée. Hermione rangea ses affaires et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle attrapa son sac à main et sortit. Elle fut époustouflée par la grandeur du bâtiment et si elle continuait de le regarder ainsi, elle finirait sans aucun doute avec un torticolis.

Pansy vint se placer à côté d'elle et, pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet, leva la tête de son Iphone :

« Bienvenue chez Malfoy Technologie »

…

Et voilà j'espère que se premier chapitre vous aura plu n'hésitez pas à me le dire et reviews !

C'était la première fois alors soyez indulgent merci ! Je sais ce n'est pas très long mais j'essayerai de faire mieux si ca vous à plu.

Bye les gens ! )


	2. Bienvenue chez Malfoy Technologie

2eme chapitre plus long, je l'ai mit dans la même journée parce que je trouvais que ce n'était pas beaucoup

PDV hermione et je repete que les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Bonne lecteur !

 **Chapitre 2**

Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, à croire que la chance avait tournée. Je suivais Pansy à l'intérieur du bâtiment en passant par une porte en verre et arriva dans un hall lumineux grâce au grande vitre qui lui servait de murs. Il était noir de monde mais je pu apercevoir à l'accueil une petit rousse vêtue d'un tailleur vert émeraude avec un badge accroché à la poitrine et une oreillette permettant de répondre au téléphone. Elle avait l'air très occupée. Juste derrière elle, l'emblème de la société, un M en argent entouré d'un serpent vert émeraude. En levant la tête je pouvais apercevoir tous les étages, il devait y en avoir une cinquantaine. Au fond à la gauche de l'accueil se trouvait tous les ascenseurs, il y en avait au moins 6, tous de couleurs argent. J'ose croire que le Big Boss à un penchant pour le vert et l'argent. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rêvasser plus longtemps que Pansy agite ses mains devant moi en claquant des doigts, superbement vernis de vert au passage:

« - Hé ! On se réveille la Belle au bois dormant ! S'énerva-elle

\- Ou... Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je en secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre esprits

\- On ne s'extasie pas comme ca à tout bout de champs, ici ce n'est pas Londres, si vous voulez réussir il ne faut pas se faire marcher dessus…

Au même moment un homme suspendu à son téléphone me bouscule et m'écrase le pied sans y prêter aucune attention, sans une excuse, et continu son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais pas vraiment comme appeler ca mais l'ironie du sort me semble parfaite.

… littéralement et physiquement, continua Pansy avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ayant assistée à toute la scène. »

Elle se retourna et reparti de pas vif en direction des ascenseurs, ce qu'elle pouvait m'énervée avec son air de supériorité ! En passant à coter de l'accueil la jolie rousse salua poliment Pansy qui ne lui accorda pas un seul regard en gardant cet air hautain et la prévenait que le patron voulait la voir maintenant que l'urgence n'était plus une urgence finalement, allez savoir pourquoi, Pansy lui ordonna de prévenir Monsieur Malfoy de notre arrivée. Je tournai alors la tête elle et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas tiquée à la façon dont Pansy lui avait parlé elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'exécuter. Je lui souri alors en signe de compassion, Pansy ne doit pas être facile à vivre et j'aurai l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience moi-même, La rousse me redonna mon sourire un peu attrister, c'est là que j'ai pu remarquer sa mâchoire parfaitement dessiner, son trait d'eye liner fin mettait ses yeux noisette en valeur, c'est une belle femme. D'après son badge elle s'appelle Ginevra Weasley. Mais j'eu à peine le temps de la saluer que Pansy m'entraina près d'un ascenseur mais celui ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Il y était au bout de « l'allé des ascenseurs » il y avait trois ascenseurs argentés qui faisaient face à trois autres argentés également et au centre se trouvait un ascenseur vert de la couleur du serpent, devenu argent sur les porte de l'ascenseur, qui entourait le M au-dessus de Ginevra tout à l'heure. Il y avait foule devant les six autres mais devant celui là non. Le stress montait. Pourquoi l'urgence peut attendre ? Les portes s'ouvraient. Le stress ne cessait de monté. On entra dans l'ascenseur. Il était extrêmement spacieux. Merlin ! Il était splendide. Il y avait des miroirs sur les murs. Mauvaise idée. Ma coiffure était horrible. Je posai mon sac par terre et pris un élastique dans mon sac pendant que les portes se refermaient. J'ai transformée ma queue de cheval en chignon. Il n'était pas magnifique mais il était mieux que ma couette. Je repris mon sac et le tenais à deux mains devant moi puis regarda le nombre d'étages. Et bien ! Il y en a cinquante cinq. J'y étais presque. Une question me vint à l'esprit et ne pu m'empêcher de la poser à Pansy :

« -Pansy, j'aurais une question, tentais-je délicatement

\- Mademoiselle Parkinson je vous pris ! me répondit-elle sèchement

\- Très bien, dis-je en inspirant profondément, pour ne pas m'énerver, non mais c'est vrai, d'accord elle veut que je l'appelle Mlle Parkinson mais elle aurait très bien pu me le dire gentiment, elle m'énerve déjà. Je repris donc calmement, en essayant de gardée mon sang froid, Mlle Parkinson ?

\- Oui Mlle Granger, qui y'a-t-il ? répondit-elle sarcastiquement

 _Ne t'énerve pas Hermione, ne t'énerve pas !_

\- Je voulais savoir où mène cet ascenseur et pourquoi personne ne le prend ? »

Elle eue un léger rire narquois, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de complètement stupide mais elle ne me répondit pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un bureau plus grand que mon ancien appart à Londres et peut-être même celui de New York, je le découvrirais ce soir. Il y avait à gauche un porte en verre, tout comme les murs il n'y avait aucune intimité si je puis dire. Dans cette « pièce » ce trouvait des canapés blancs ornées de coussins vert par-ci par-là, avec une table basse verte foncée presque noire et un petit meuble de la même couleur avec du whisky poser dessus, contre un mur, un vrai mur cette fois, un mur vert émeraude, de la même couleur que les stores omniprésent, certains sont ouvert ce qui nous permet de voir plusieurs pièces en même temps et également la vue donnant sur tout Manhattan. En un mot à coupé le souffle, bon d'accord c'est plusieurs mots. A ma droite près des vitres se trouve un bureau qui semble être celui d'un secrétaire, dans ce cas-là, Pansy. A la droite de son bureau il y a deux fauteuils contre la vitre du salon. A gauche de son bureau il y a une grande paroi vitrée mais les stores sont fermés. Ce doit être le bureau du grand « supérieur » j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas aussi hautain que Pansy mais bon je n'y crois pas trop. Pansy m'incite à avancée jusqu'à son bureau où elle y prend place. J'en profite pour regarder un peu mieux les lieux et il se trouve que juste en face de son bureau, il y une autre pièce mais il n'y a que le mur qui nous permet de voir l'intérieur qui est vitré. Avec des tables au centre entourées de fauteuil, tiens quelle surprise, verts ! Et un écran contre le mur du fond Une salle de réunion ? Surement.

« - Assis toi il ne va pas être long, m'ordonna Pansy en mettant une oreillette et commençant à taper à toute vitesse sur son clavier et répondant à divers coups de fil.

Je m'exécutai et m'assis confortablement sur un des fauteuils vert. Les minutes passaient et Pansy répondait toujours au téléphone de façon plus ou moins poli. Voila maintenant un quart d'heure que j'attends patiemment sur ce fauteuil quand soudain le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je me lève et patiente quelques secondes avant de voir apparaitre un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde presque blanche, à la carrure d'athlète, au visage d'ange. Il était vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir. Jamais je n'avais vu plus belle homme sur terre. Par merlin qu'il était beau ! Mais quelque chose me dérangea dès que je croisai son regard. Ce regard métallique tellement profond dur et froid. Cet air arrogant. J'espère que ce n'est pas lui mon patron.

« -Drago ! s'exclama Pansy avant de se jeter dans ses bras, non ce n'est pas le patron heureusement d'ailleurs je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- Pansy toujours aussi ravissante ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire puis lui embrassa le front. Il à beau sourire son regard me fait froid dans le dos ! brrrr ! Son regard se posa sur moi et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt

\- Qui c'est elle ? demanda-t-il à Pansy en me désignant d'un coup de menton

\- Elle ?! C'est une simple boursière qui vient de se faire engagée

Le Drago en question eu un rictus de dégoût, s'en était trop pour aujourd'hui et puis comme il n'a pas l'air d'être le patron je peux me permettre une chose :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Tu crois qu'une « simple boursière » ne peux pas travailler dans se genre d'entreprise c'est ça ?! Dis-je d'une traite sous la colère, oui je m'énerve vite aussi.

Son sourire, si je peux appeler ca un sourire, s'amplifiait et je ne comprenais pas, sa l'amusait de me voir en colère. Je m'apprêtais à continuer quand la porte avec les stores fermés depuis tout à l'heure, s'ouvrirent sur un homme avec la même élégance que drago, la même couleur de cheveux mais en beaucoup plus long, au niveau des épaules, la même façon de marcher, portant presque le même costume noir et c'est la que j'ai compris mon erreur,

\- Ah Drago ! Merci d'être venu, et désolé Miss si j'ai été long, le travail, dit-il avec un sourire un peu plus chaleureux que celui de Drago, c'est un bon point ! Donc je te présente Miss Granger ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui, enchantée , dis-je chaleureusement en lui serrant la main.

\- Moi de même, donc Drago, cette nouvelle employée est dans ton secteur, elle m'a été recommandé par Albus Dumbledor lui-même, c'est la meilleur de sa promotion, j'espère qu'elle ne nous décevra pas, n'est-ce pas miss ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de remettre ce qu'il venait de ce passer dans l'ordre que Drago répondait à ma place :

\- Je l'espère aussi père ! »

Ce dernier mot résonnait dans ma tête… Père… Oh par merlin ! J'étais fichu !

 _Et bien bienvenue chez Malfoy Technologie Hermione_

Et voilà pour ce 2eme chapitre après je pense que ca sera toute les 2 semaines ou peut être moins….

Bref j'espère que celui la vous aura plus et je vous dis à bientôt et n'oubliez pas de commentez et de me dire si ca vous plait merci

Bye les gens !


	3. c'est pas gagné !

**GirondeMalfoy** **:** Encore merci pour cet encouragement ! Je vais essayer de les posté plus tôt en fait je ne sais pas trop la régularité des postes soooorrry ^^

Les PDV risque de changés à partir de ce chapitre entre Drago et Hermione

Tous les perso à J.K Rowling ! Et si vous avez des questions ne pas hésité ! Voilà j'espère que ca vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 3**

PDV Drago

Mon père m'a convoqué dans son bureau et en général, ce n'est pas bon. Mais je viens de rentrer d'Europe, de France plus exactement. J'y suis allé voir ma mère qui s'occupe de la firme française. Etant donnée qu'elle a des origines mon père à juger bon de l'envoyer là-bas mais je sais que c'est pour une autre raison et je le découvrirais. Enfin bref… la limousine me dépose devant l'entreprise et je m'engouffre dans le hall bondé de monde, comme toujours.

« - Drago, dit une voix que je reconnu aussitôt,

Je me suis retourné

\- Blaise Zabini, dis-je en souriant et en écartant les bras pour imité un câlin, parce qu'on n'est pas très câlin mon meilleur ami et moi

\- Ah ! La ferme Malfoy, dit-il en rigolant et en me repoussant légèrement, on ne m'avait pas dit que tu revenais ! Alors, elles sont comment les petites françaises ?

\- Exquises ! Mais on ne m'avait pas dit non plus que tu étais chauffeur, répondis-je amusé en montrant la casquette de chauffeur, c'est quoi cette tenue mec ?

\- Alors, mon cher, c'est ce que je récolte à aider Pansy ! Elle n'avait pas de chauffeur pour aller chercher la nouvelle à l'aéroport et tu me connais Drago…

\- Oui je sais tu ne peux pas lui dire non, elle te plait ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

\- Oh ne dit pas de connerie mec ! dit-il en rigolant

\- Bon faut que j'y aille mon père va me tué si j'arrive en retard ! On se voit plus tard, dis-je en en m'éloignant

\- Bonne chance ! dit-il »

En montant dans l'ascenseur, je me repasse ce que m'as dit Blaise _elle n'avait_ _pas de chauffeur pour aller chercher la nouvelle à l'aéroport,_ C'est dont pour cela que père veut me voir mais en quoi ca me concerne, je suis le chef des ingénieurs en informatiques, enfin si on peu appelé ça des ingénieurs, pas un ne m'arrive à la cheville. Ah il m'a enfin trouvé quelqu'un digne de mon talent. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me posé d'autres questions que l'ascenseur s'ouvre, je peux apercevoir Pansy qui pianote encore et toujours sur son clavier… elle m'a manqué. Il y a une femme assise à coter d'elle, surement la nouvelle. Je m'avance donc pour dire bonjour à Pansy mais je me sens observé, je jette un coup d'œil rapide vers la nouvelle arrivante… On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est magnifique mais il y à quelque chose dans son regard noisette qui me perturbe.

« - Drago ! s'exclama Pansy avant de venir m'enlacer

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras quelques secondes puis la repoussa l'égerment pour pouvoir l'admirer :

\- Pansy toujours aussi ravissante ! Lui dis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Pansy est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Elle, Blaise et moi avons grandi ensemble, ils n'y a qu'avec eux que je n'ai pas ce masque d'indifférence sur mon visage que mon père m'as appris à porter constamment pour ne pas montrer et même avoir de sentiments, il dit que les sentiments sont pour les faibles. Je me tournai donc vers l'inconnue qui nous regardait en remettant ce masque de froideur constante.

\- Qui c'est elle ? Demandais-je à Pansy d'un ton froid

\- Elle ?! C'est une simple boursière qui vient de se faire engagée

Une boursière tiens tiens, père ne c'est pas foulé, faute d'avoir du bon personnel il se rabat sur une boursière !? ca me dégoute, lui qui a toujours eu des gouts de luxes ça m'étonne en fait. Vu la tête qu'elle fait elle ne doit pas savoir qui je suis… Elle à l'air en colère, je ne sais pas ce que Pansy fais subir au nouveau mais elle à le dont de les faire sortir de leurs gonds :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Tu crois qu'une « simple boursière » ne peux pas travailler dans se genre d'entreprise c'est ça ?! S'énerva elle ce qui eu pour effet de me faire sourire, je parle d'un mauvais sourire bien évidement sinon on ne m'appellerait pas Drago Malfoy. Je lu sur son visage l'incompréhension à mon « sourire » et j'aime ça. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon nouveau souffre douleur, étant donné que Goyle est parti…en dépression. Peu importe. Mon père sortit de son bureau pour accueillir la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Ah Drago ! Merci d'être venu, et désolé Miss si j'ai été long, le travail, dit-il avec un sourire ce qui m'étonne, c'est un bon point ! Donc je te présente Miss Granger ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui, enchantée , répondit-elle en lui serrant la main, Par Morgane je ne supporte pas ces manières, ça va promettre.

\- Moi de même, donc Drago, cette nouvelle employée est dans ton secteur, elle m'a été recommandé par Albus Dumbledor lui-même, c'est la meilleur de sa promotion, j'espère qu'elle ne nous décevra pas, n'est-ce pas miss ?

Par Morgane, cette fille vient de Poudlard ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi père la engager mais voyons si elle est aussi intelligente qu'elle le laisse prétendre, tiens, elle semble faire le rapprochement. Et oui je suis son fils, mais pourquoi tant de surprise ? Elle ne savait donc pas que le célèbre Lucius Malfoy avait un fils, il n'y a pas la 4G à Londres ou quoi ?

\- Je l'espère aussi père !

\- Je vous laisse donc entre les mains plus que capable de mon fils, j'ai un coup de fil important qui m'attends, sont ils toujours en ligne Pansy ?

\- Oui Monsieur, je vous passe l'appel dans votre bureau, dit-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau

\- Très bien, dit-il en rentrant dans son bureau.

Pansy reprit ces occupations et on dirait que « miss Granger » est gênée, et bien au boulot !

\- Suis-moi, lui ordonnai-je d'un ton glacial en me dirigeants vert l'ascenseur

Elle me suivit sans cillé, ce qui est compréhensif mais je vois bien que ca lui coûte d'être sous mes ordres. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur suivi de Granger. La tension était au maximum. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant l'ascenseur qui mène en bas aux labos informatiques :

« - Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne… enfin vous voyez… dit-elle alors que ses joues s'empourpraient

-Ce que j'adore le plus chez mes employés c'est qu'ils se sentent obligés de me léché les bottes parce que je suis leur patron et qu'ils ont peur de moi, je ne suis pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de très gentil tu l'apprendras à tes dépend Granger, délectais-je avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres sans pour autant perdre mon ton glacial

Je la sentais trépigner à coter de moi, elle à le sang chaud, une vraie lionne. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme les autres à obéir sagement aux ordres donc, soit cela va m'énerver au plus au point, soit, au contraire, je vais m'amusé comme un fou. La deuxième option me plait. J'ai ce « sourire diabolique », comme Pansy aime l'appeler, qui s'étire sur mon visage. L'ascenseur arrive, nous montons tout les deux, personne n'ose prendre le même ascenseur que moi, hormis Pansy, Blaise, père et cette satanée Weasley. Les portes se referment derrières nous :

-Tu crois que, parce que tu es mon nouveau patron, je vais me laissée traiter comme une moins que rien. Je suis sur que j'ai plus de valeur que toi Malfoy, dit-elle s'en me prêté la moindre attention mais je sens bien qu'elle est en colère.

Elle va me donner du fil à retordre celle-là. Elle a le don de me mettre en colère, et il faut un rien pour me mettre en colère, tout le monde le sait, sauf elle semblerait-il. Je vais lui montrée qui est le vrai Drago Malfoy. Elle ne va pas faire long feu. Elle ne tiendra pas trois. Sans prévenir j'appuis sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur et me rapproche dangereusement d'elle ce qui la force à s'appuyer contre la paroi. Quand mon visage est assez proche du sien, je lui dis froidement et avec mon éternelle méchanceté:

-Granger à décidée de se rebeller alors qu'elle n'a même pas commencée le travail. Ca serait vraiment dommage si tu te faisais virée dès le premier jour ( _je vois ces yeux s'humidifiés)_ Et oui, je suis ton chef. Tu sais personne n'as jamais osé me répondre et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Un seul faux pas et je te vire direct.»

Je m'éloigne doucement et appuis sur le même bouton pour remettre en marche l'ascenseur. Je l'entends ravalée ses larmes. Et oui Granger, tu t'es frottée à la mauvaise personne.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et comme tous les nouveaux elle est en extase devant le labo :

« -La boursière ! Au lieu de rêvassée amène-toi je vais te montrer ton bureau et ce que tu dois faire, dis-je en avançant au fond de la pièce vers un bureau non occupé, ton travail est très simple, tu t'occupe d'amélioré tout les gadgets de chez M-T (malfoy technologie), tu t'occupe de ton ce qui est informatique et tes supérieurs, c'est-à-dire mon père ou moi, te demandons de faire des recherches spécifiques ou quoi que ce soit d'autre tu dois le faire sans posée de questions c'est bien clair ?! Ou tes cheveux broussailleux empêchent ton cerveau de bien fonctionné ?!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cerveau est bien là et parfaitement fonctionnel _lui,_ dit-elle en installant ses affaires comme si de rien n'était, comme elle n'avait pas entendu mes insultes… ELLE M'ENERVE !

Elle s'assis sur sa chaise, je me penchai un peu derrière elle et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Je ne te conseille pas de continuée sur cette voie là, Miss-je-sais-tout, dis- je avant de m'éloigné pour sortir de la pièce, oh et au fait, dis-je en me retournant, tu iras voir Pansy pour qu'elle te donne ton uniforme !

Je montai dans l'ascenseur puis entendis les portes se fermées. C'est à ce moment là que mon téléphone vibra… en voyant le nom s'affiché mon mauvais sourire revint. Je décrochai :

-Harry Potter !

… ….. ….. …. ….. …

Et voilà pour ce 3ème petit chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et n'oubliés pas reviews et follows please

Votre dévouée serpentarde


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous chers élèves de Poudlard ! Voici le 4eme chapitre j'espère combler vos attentes et si vous avez des suggestions je suis prête à les entendre ! Merci beaucoup !

 **AnnieQuil** : Merci beaucoup ! J'en ai trouvée une !

 **Amista :** Merci !

 **GirondeMalfoy** **:** Merci beaucoup ! Et c'est bon j'en ai une !

Merci à tous ! Et à Voldynouchette pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 4**

PDV Hermione

Je suis totalement pétrifiée. Il se tient juste devant moi à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ses yeux… sans aucun sentiment à par la haine et la colère… C'est troublant. J'ai pris peur dès qu'il s'est mis à parler. Oh mince ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer dès le premier jour. Bon sang Hermione qu'est ce qui t'a pris de parler comme ça à ton nouveau chef. Mais en même temps, c'est compréhensible, cet homme est insupportable ! D'habitude je laisse tout le temps une chance à la personne que je viens de rencontrer, mais celui-là a le don de me mettre dans tous mes états ! Non, c'est physique je ne peux pas le voir. Mais en repensant à la perte de mon nouveau job je ne peux empêcher les larmes qui menacent de couler. Il s'écarte enfin et appuis sur le bouton pour refaire démarrer l'ascenseur. Je m'efforce de ravaler mes sanglots. Je ne dois pas lui laisser la moindre satisfaction. Aller courage ! J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur les numéros des étages et je peux constater que nous sommes au niveau le plus bas. Le niveau moins un.

 _Par Merlin tout puissant…_

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un magasin de jouet… pour hackers*. Le rêve de dingue ! Des ordis derniers cri partout ! Tout autour de la pièce il y a des bureaux blancs avec ces merveilles dessus et au milieu un plan de travail avec tout un tas de gadgets Malfoy nouvelle technologie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde mais le peu de personne qu'il y a est habillé d'une sorte d'uniforme vert avec le logo de la société imprimé sur la poitrine.

« - La boursière ! Au lieu de rêvasser, amène-toi je vais te montrer ton bureau et ce que tu dois faire.

Cette voix à vous glacer le sang mit fin à mon rêve. Il est insupportable ! Je décide quand même de le suivre, parce que j'ai hâte de commencer. Il avance vers un bureau libre, surement le mien.

-Ton travail est très simple, tu t'occupes d'améliorer tous les gadgets de chez M-T, tu t'occupes de tout ce qui est informatique et si tes supérieurs, c'est-à-dire mon père ou moi, te demandent de faire des recherches spécifiques ou quoi que ce soit d'autre tu dois le faire sans poser de questions c'est bien clair ? Ou tes cheveux broussailleux empêchent ton cerveau de bien fonctionner ?

Et voilà il recommence comment voulez-vous que je ne haïsse pas ! Je décide de prendre sur moi et de répondre innocemment :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cerveau est bien là et parfaitement fonctionnel _lui_

Et toc ! Ah ? Et voilà il ne dit plus rien…

-Je ne te conseille pas de continuer sur cette voie là, Miss-je-sais-tout, dit-il en chuchotant à mon oreille ce qui me fit sursauter. Je l'entends s'éloigner mais je ne me retourne pas.

\- Oh et au fait, tu iras voir Pansy pour qu'elle te donne ton uniforme !

Et bah tiens il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un uniforme vert moche… je préfère de loin le rouge:

-Salut, tu dois être Hermione Granger, dit une voix derrière moi. Je tourne mon fauteuil et me retrouve face à face avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds vénitiens qui me sourit tendrement.

-Je m'appelle Hannah, Hannah Abbot, enchantée, me dit-elle en me tendant sa main que je saisis vigoureusement en lui souriant.

-Enchantée ! Je suis désolée mais je dois commencer le travail, Malfoy n'est… pas commode, dis-je en grimaçant un peu.

-Oh tu peux le dire, c'est un vrai enfoiré ! dit-elle en souriant

-Mais pourquoi vous restez tous ici s'il est ingrat avec vous ? Demandais-je confuse

-Et bien ce n'est que lui qui dérange, c'est un vrai connard ! Mais c'est un boulot de rêve de travailler dans une aussi grande firme de technologie et en plus on n'est pas mécontents de notre salaire. Bon je dois y retourner aussi, à plus tard !

Et aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. En moins de trente secondes elle était assise à son bureau à taper sur divers ordinateurs. Je décide donc de me mettre moi aussi au travail ! Je commence par parcourir les fichiers pour savoir les plans et de quels matériaux sont faites ces montres numériques posées au centre de la pièce… Très bien je vois, ils essayent de remplacer les ordis… je peux facilement améliorer la version beta qu'ils ont mit dessus, c'est assez simple…

oooOOooo

PDV Drago

« -Harry Potter !

-Tu me le payeras Malfoy ! dit-il alors que la colère s'insinuait en lui

-Je suis multimillionnaire ! Je peux me permette de tout acheter ! Dis-je sarcastiquement

-Je sais que c'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tué ! C'est de TA FAUTE que son frère est mort ! hurle-t-il a travers le combiné

-Tu me parles encore de ça Potter ? Demandais-je de façon rhétorique, il faudrait que tu passes à autre chose ça va faire un an Potter, un an ! Et je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que ce n'était pas moi, je te déteste peut-être mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Dis-je en commençant à me mettre hors de moi.

-C'est faux, dit-il étrangement calme »

Puis il a raccroché…

ooooOOOOoooo

PDV Hermione

En fin d'après midi je passe voir Pansy pour prendre mon uniforme. J'attends donc que le bel ascenseur vert s'ouvre et y pénètre puis j'appuie sur le seul bouton existant. Tout à coup une main vint bloquer la fermeture des portes et la seule personne que je n'avais pas envie de voir, ou plutôt de revoir, entra. Je ne lui adresse pas la parole, fierté oblige, mais lui ne se gêne pas pour entamer la discussion :

« -J'ai entendu parler de ton amélioration sur la nouvelle montre. Ca ne fait même pas une journée que tu es ici que tu arrives à faire ce que ces empotés auraient fait en trois mois…

Je sentis une certaine fierté s'insinuait en moi. Sûrement parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à complimenter.

-Mer…

-Ne t'y fait pas trop, me coupa-t-il »

Reçu cinq sur cinq…

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit il se dirige directement dans le bureau de son père et moi vers celui de Pansy qui me donna avec nonchalance mon uniforme et mon emploi du temps. En redescendant je suis tombée sur Ginevra qui rentrait probablement chez elle:

« -Salut !

-Oh salut, tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de marcher

-Oui, Hermione Granger

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, la boursière de Poudlard, classe ! dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Oui, dis-je avec fierté pour la première fois que je suis arrivée, tu es Ginevra Weasley ?

-Appelle-moi Ginny ! dit-elle avec énergie, tu habites vers où ?

-Upper East Side, sur la 5ème avenue, mais je ne sais pas trop où est-ce que c'est, je n'y suis pas encore allée, et toi ?

-5ème avenue ? Comment tu as atterri là-bas ? Moi Upper East Side aussi, sur Park avenue, juste derrière, dit-elle en poussant la porte vitrée de l'entrée

-Mes parents. C'était leur appart avant qu'ils ne déménagent en Australie. On est où là ?

-Là, nous sommes à Midtown, Lexington avenue, sur la 53ème, on peut rentrer ensemble si tu veux ?

-Oh oui ça serait génial ! Je n'ai pas très envie de me perdre.

-Je comprends, me sourit-elle, Tu habites où exactement ?

Je sortis un morceau de papier de mon sac et le lut à haute voix

-781 5th Avenue, appartement 304.

-Je passerais te voir à l'occasion, me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je m'arrête une station avant la tienne.

Nous avons pris le métro jusqu'à la 59st de Lexington Avenue. Elle est descendu et m'a dit d'aller jusqu'à la 59st de la 5ème avenue, afin de me retrouver pile devant mon immeuble². Je la remercie et fis ce qu'elle m'a dit. Weasley ? Weasley ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Je sors de la station et regarde les numéros des immeubles. 781. Je pénètre dans l'immeuble et demande à l'accueil mes valises que Pansy à dû faire déposer. Je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au 3ème étage et sort les clés de mon sac puis j'ouvre la porte.

 _Bienvenue chez toi Hermione_

…

*pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est des pirates, ceux qui crack tout les pars feux etc.

²normalement ce n'est pas un immeuble mais un hôtel mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive dans un hôtel luxueux donc c'est un immeuble avec un appart qui appartient à ces parents (histoire compliquer)

Et voilà pour ce 4ème petit chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu

Votre dévouée Serpentarde


	5. J'ai besoin de ton aide Hermione

Cinquième chapitre ! Les personnages appartiennent à J.K R !

Gentiment corrigé par Voldynouchette !

Bonne lecture !

 **Milimagine :** Merci beaucoup !

 **GirondeMalfoy :** Merci d'être là ) Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que tu en trouveras une.

…

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

PDV Hermione

Cela va faire six mois que je travaille pour Malfoy Technologie. Je vois souvent Ginny. Quelques semaines après mon arrivée elle m'a même présenté son fiancé : Harry Potter. C'est un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. Il est très gentil. Son nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai entendu. Je me suis aussi liée d'amitié avec Hannah, la seule avec qui j'ai réellement fait connaissance en fait. Toutes les personnes à notre étage sont ingrates, méchantes et n'ont aucune bonne foi, comme Malfoy. Ah Malfoy ! Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il m'a méprisé pendant presque trois mois, m'a insulté et depuis il m'ignore, royalement. Il est irrécupérable. Et pendant ces six mois j'ai découvert la réputation de alias coureur de jupons alias fêtard alias je couche avec mes employées alias je suis beau comme un dieu et je le sais donc je l'entretiens même au boulot (il paraît qu'il a une barre de tractions dans son bureau). Je ne sais même pas où est son bureau, je n'y suis jamais allée et je pense que c'est une bonne chose. En plus de ça, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne serais dire quoi mais ma curiosité m'aidera à découvrir ce que c'est.

Ce matin, comme à mon habitude en arrivant travailler, je passe voir Ginny à l'accueil pour lui dire bonjour. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle affiche un air maussade :

« -Ginny ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je inquiète

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mais plutôt pour toi… répond-t-elle d'un air désolé cette fois-ci

-Que…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en m'inquiétant davantage

Elle ne m'a pas répondu et a même grimacé.

-Ginny ! Suppliais-je, à bout de patience

-C'est Malfoy, enfin Malfoy fils, il veut te voir dans son bureau et maintenant…me dit-elle hésitante,

Elle ne me dit pas tout, je le sais. Nous ne nous connaissons peut-être pas depuis longtemps mais nous sommes tout de même suffisamment proches pour que je comprenne que quelque chose ne va pas. Je la regarde d'un air qui se veut insistant.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose Hermione… finit-elle par dire, inquiète

Intérieurement j'appréhendais cette réponse mais je ne veux pas inquiéter Ginny plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà :

-Ca va bien se passer, lui dis-je en souriant, quel étage ?

Le téléphone sonne

-Cinquante-quatrième, dit-elle avant de décrocher, Malfoy Technologie bonjour.

Je cherchais donc l'ascenseur où le numéro de l'étage souhaité est inscrit, -1 à 9, 10 à 19, 20 à 29,30 à 39, 40 à 49 et 50 à 54, enfin. Je l'appelais et attendis avec quelques autres personnes qu'il arrive. Ces personnes doivent être très haut placées. Plus c'est haut, mieux c'est, non ? Une fois à l'intérieur nous entrâmes, puis un homme me demanda mon étage. Il fut étonné de ma réponse. Je commençais à paniquer, sérieusement. Plus l'ascenseur se vidait, plus mon anxiété augmentait. J'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles : me faire virer, me faire virer et…me faire virer. Pas le temps de me triturer les méninges plus longtemps, l'ascenseur sonne déjà le cinquante-quatrième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent. J'hésitais à entrer dans ce couloir sombre, malgré la fenêtre à son bout. Il doit faire cinq mètres tout au plus. Il n'y a que deux portes, une sur chacun des murs. La moquette est verte et les murs noirs. Il y a un lustre au centre du plafond, absolument magnifique ! Je me décidai enfin à franchir le seuil de l'ascenseur et avançais sur la porte de droite. Simple. Noire. Une plaque avec, gravé dessus, Drago Malfoy, en argent. Il n'a un bureau que parce que son père est le PDG de cette entreprise. Il n'a aucun mérite. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et frappe deux coups à la porte. Pas de réponse. Je réessaye. Toujours rien. J'entreprends alors d'ouvrir la porte. La poignée obtempère dès que la pression de ma main vient s'y poser. Je pousse doucement la porte et entre sans faire de bruit, puis la referme en silence, de peur d'être prise en flagrant délit. Je n'aurais jamais qualifié cette pièce de bureau s'il n'y en avait pas un à ma droite juste devant les fenêtres. Un simple bureau avec un ordinateur, un fauteuil du côté des vitres et deux autres à l'opposé. Il suffit de faire abstraction du plan de travail et des deux superordinateurs qui habillent le coin gauche de la pièce ainsi que du canapé, assorti avec la table basse, contre le mur devant moi. Ah oui, et du corps d'apollon de dos, en train de faire des tractions torse nu dans le coin droit de la pièce. Juste à côté d'un sac de boxe. Je ne rougis rien que d'y penser. Donc cette rumeur était vraie. Il était vraiment bel homme. Je détourne les yeux et toussote légèrement en essayant de cacher ma gêne. Je l'entends tomber sur le sol puis des pas s'approchent de moi :

-Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? demande-t-il d'une voix monotone et froide,

Je tente de trouver mes mots sans trop le regarder, sa tenue étant un peu gênante :

-La…porte…

-Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer, me coupa-t-il sur le même ton

Je décide de le regarder dans les yeux :

-Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais me voir

Il eut un petit rire moqueur et attrapa la serviette puis essuya son torse luisant de sueur:

-Je ne t'ai pas permis non plus de me tutoyer, dit-il en attrapant un ordinateur sur son bureau. J'aurais besoin que tu répares ceci, mon père en a besoin pour une réunion importante, dit-il en se rapprochant.

Ce visage d'ange qui dissimule le diable. Quelques mèches blondes lui tombaient sur les yeux, le rendant plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bon sang Hermione reprends toi ! C'est Malfoy ! Le mec le plus détestable au monde, et en plus c'est ton patron ! J'attrape l'ordinateur, me retourne vivement et pars précipitamment. Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi, je m'empresse d'appeler l'ascenseur et je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps cette fois-ci. Dès qu'il ouvre ses portes je me précipite à l'intérieur et ne peut m'empêcher d'appuyer un million de fois sur le bouton « rez-de-chaussée ». Quand les portes se ferment enfin, je soupire de soulagement et me laisse glisser contre la paroi pour m'asseoir par terre. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès mais ma tête me tourne légèrement. Bon et je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé petit ordinateur mais je dois te réparer, c'est pour le grand patron.

PDV Drago

La porte claque. Mon passe temps favori : Embêter Granger. Mais ces derniers mois plus aucune de mes insultes ne la touchaient, en plus de ça, elle y répondait. Un petit rire me prend. Elle a le caractère bien trempé. Mais cependant, elle semblait gênée il y a quelques secondes. Ce petit entretien me donne une idée brillante…

OoooOOOOoooo

* * *

Cela va faire deux semaines que j'essaye de la faire « tomber sous mon charme » et je dois dire qu'elle tient bon. Je dois avouer qu'elle est admirable, jamais une fille ne m'avait résisté aussi longtemps. Elle ne se laisse pas faire, et cela lui donne un côté attirant ? Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Reprends-toi ! C'est une simple boursière !

Ce soir, mon père m'a forcé à faire la fermeture de l'entreprise, pour prendre des « responsabilités » alors que j'aurais pu aller à la super soirée de Blaise. Génial ! Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, j'aurais dû aller me bourrer la gueule bien tranquillement ! Je me dépêche donc de tout fermer pour partir chez Blaise.

PDV Hermione

Enfin chez moi ! Je dépose mon sac et mon manteau sur mon canapé et pars dans ma cuisine pour me servir une bierraubeurre et ensuite m'affaler sur mon canapé. Je suis encore sous le choc des accusations d'Harry envers Malfoy. Ce midi j'ai mangée en ville avec lui. Il voulait me demander quelque chose.

 _Flash back_

Alors qu'on était à table, il semblait gêné mais prit la parole :

-Voilà, Hermione, j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

-T'aider ? Bien sur qu'est-ce je peux faire pour toi ?

Il prit soudainement un air sérieux :

-Il y a un an ma société high-tech a pris feu.

-Potter Industrie, me rappelais-je

Il hocha la tête et continua

\- Ce feu ravageur a tué presque tout le monde dans le bâtiment, y compris mon meilleur ami, qui était un des frères de Ginny…

-Par Merlin ! Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé ! Dis-je sous le choc

-C'est difficile pour elle d'en parler

-Je comprends

-Durant tout le temps où ma société était à flot, Lucius Malfoy, mais surtout son fils, m'ont accusé de vol et de tricherie. J'ai donc pensé que ce n'était pas un accident. J'ai essayé de le faire avouer à Malfoy, et, s'il ne dit pas que c'est lui, il ne le nie pas non plus. Puis pour prouver sa « bonne foi », il a engagé Ginny, qui travaillait pour moi avant le terrible « accident ». C'est là que j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'aimerais que tu découvres si les Malfoy ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui à les capacités intellectuelles, et qui travaille dans la société au poste idéal, pour découvrir ça.

-Je ne sais pas Harry… C'est mon patron

-Il ne se doute de rien Hermione, même Ginny était dans le déni et a accepté l'offre de Malfoy. Je n'ai pas réussi à la raisonner…continua-t-il les larmes aux yeux

-Harry, Harry écoute moi, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main, je vais essayer, d'accord, mais je ne te promets rien, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ma place.

-Merci Hermione, tu es une vraie amie, me dit-il en souriant

 _Fin flash back_

Je ne réussissais pas à dormir cette nuit là. Je regardai l'heure. 01H00. Je mis un jean, un t-shirt à manche longue bordeaux, mes plateformes shoes, pris ma veste, mon bonnet, mes clés et partit prendre l'air dans Central Park. C'est l'avantage d'habiter en face. J'ai pris les escaliers, j'en avais marre des ascenseurs à cause du boulot. Je pousse la porte de l'immeuble quand un souffle de vent glacé s'engouffre dans mes poumons, me gelant les narines. On arrive en hiver, il neigera d'ici deux semaines je pense.

Alors que je promène dans l'allée centrale, sous la lumière des réverbères, j'aperçois une forme allongée dans l'herbe. Je me rapproche et peux ainsi distinguer un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel. Malfoy. En caleçon. Par ce froid de canard. A cette heure là. Je ne peux pas le laisser là, il va être frigorifié. J'enjambe donc la barrière et me précipite vers lui pour m'agenouiller à ses côtés. Merlin ! Il empeste l'alcool. Il faut que je le ramène chez moi, c'est la meilleure solution. Je cherche son pouls. Ouf ! Il est juste inconscient… Inconscient ! Mais comment je vais faire ! Il est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi. Il faut que je le réveille. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, prend une grande inspiration et le gifle de toutes mes forces. Tellement fort que j'en aie mal à la main. Mais franchement, ça fait un bien fou ! De plus, ça l'a réveillé. Il pousse une sorte de grognement mais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Je me place près de lui et murmure à son oreille :

-Malfoy, c'est moi, Granger … Malfoy

(Grognements)

-Malfoy il faut que tu te lèves et que tu viennes avec moi

-Gran…, mais il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, il s'est mit de côté pour vomir.

Je détourne les yeux

-Aller viens, dis-je en essayant de le mettre debout.

Une fois cette tâche difficilement réussie, je le mis en appui sur mon épaule :

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi c'est ça hein ?

 _Génial en plus de puer de la gueule, il est complètement à l'ouest_

-Non Malfoy, tu n'es pas chez toi, tu es à Central Park et je vais te ramener chez moi pour que tu sois au chaud d'accord ?

Nous commençons à avancer en titubant. Arrivé à la barrière je lui dit de s'y tenir pendant que je passe puis je l'aide à passer à son tour. Il a réussi mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Pendant le chemin du Park jusqu'à chez moi je lui ai posé des questions en repensant à ma conversation avec Harry, il fallait y aller en douceur :

-Qu'est- ce que tu fais ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Je devais…traverser la…la rue en caleçon…mais…mais je crois que je me suis perdu, essaye-t-il d'articuler entre chaque hoquet.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je sans comprendre

-Blaise, me répondit-il simplement

-Tu connais Harry Potter ?

 _Ce n'est pas très délicat mais il faut que je sache._

Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne me répond pas. Je n'insiste pas. Arrivés devant mon immeuble, nous rentrons dans l'ascenseur. Troisième étage. Une fois dans mon appartement, je l'assois sur mon canapé pendant que j'enlève mon bonnet et ma veste. Ceci terminé, je vais chercher de quoi le débarbouiller dans la salle de bain. Puis, je passe dans la chambre d'amis prendre un oreiller et une couverture. Je reviens dans le salon les bras chargés et dépose le tout dans un fauteuil. Je le surprends à regarder une photo qu'il y avait sur une petite table à côté du canapé :

-Ce sont mes parents, dis-je avec nostalgie

-Ils sont où ? demanda-t-il en tanguant un peu

-En Australie, répondis-je en attrapant la serviette pour lui enlever le vomi autour de sa bouche et sur son torse

Quand il m'entend m'approcher, il se tourne vers moi. Je m'assois sur la table basse, face à lui et commence ma tâche, non sans rougir « légèrement » de devoir toucher mon patron à moitié nu :

-Tu sais Granger que tu es particulièrement belle ce soir, dit-il en me regardant

-Tu divagues mon pauvre Malfoy, je lui rétorque, mi- amusée, mi- surprise, puis je le regarde. Ses yeux me troublent. En l'espace d'une minute, ils sont passés du gris-bleu sans émotions au bleu, pas tout à fait, couleur océan, mais pas non plus entièrement couleur ciel. Puis ils repassèrent au gris froid et métallique. Un mystère. Je pose la serviette à côté de moi, attrape l'oreiller et la couverture et les lui tendit :

-Tu dormiras là cette nuit, annonçais-je avant de me lever et d'emprunter le couloir

-Merci Granger, prononce-t-il de façon presque inaudible, ce qui eu l'effet de me faire esquisser un sourire. C'est sûrement première fois qu'il me remercie, ou que quiconque le fait d'ailleurs.

…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Votre dévouée Serpentarde !


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis vraiment désolée des fautes d'orthographe, je ne voulais pas le poster tant que ma beta n'avait pas corrigée mais elle ne me répond plus et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, vraiment désolée. Le prochain chapitre sera demain comme d'habitude, normalement.**

 **GirondeMalfoy :** je suis d'accord avec toi, merci beaucoup !

 **Milimagine :** j'espère surprendre des petites papilles dans ce nouveau chapitre également

 **AnnieQuill :** Peut-être ou peut-être pas, je te laisserais le découvrir

 **Lyn42 :** merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira

Exceptionnellement, Lucius aura un PDV dans ce chapitre, de quelques lignes, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi je le fais intervenir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

PDV Drago

Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec des tambours à la place de ma tête. Où suis-je ? Des images de ma soirée chez Blaise me revenaient en mémoire. Eh Bien ! Je n'étais pas frais hier soir. Je suis sûrement chez une de mes nombreuses conquêtes. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. Je me souvenais de mon gage que Blaise m'a lancé. Mais pourquoi j'étais sur un canapé... Et là, tout me revenais ! (Enfin presque) Central Park, le vomis, la femme…Granger. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle débarquait du couloir encore endormie vêtue d'un short et d'un simple débardeur. Les cheveux en bataille. Je la détaillais de haut en bas en m'attardant sur sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, tel un somnambule. Elle attrapait une tasse dans le placard et se servait du café. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je m'étais redressais et me raclais difficilement la gorge. Elle sursauta et laissa tomber sa tasse de café qui rencontra le sol, ce qui la réveilla immédiatement :

-AH ! cria-t-elle avant de planter ses yeux remplis de haine dans les miens, MALFOY ! Ne m'adresse JAMAIS la parole avant que j'ai bu mon café ! Tu as vu ce que ca donne ! S'énerva-t-elle en me montrant les dégâts.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire mauvaisement à cette image. J'énervais Granger dès le matin, à la première heure… D'ailleurs…Qu'est ce que je faisais ici. Mon mauvais sourire s'estompait :

-Granger ?

-QUOI !? répondit-elle d'un ton sec, alors qu'elle nettoyait déjà le sol

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Sa colère semblait s'apaiser. Elle se releva :

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent ça quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Qu'est ce que je dis, depuis quand j'observe Granger, j'ai dû boire plus que je ne le pensais.

-Je me souviens juste que je me suis endormi dans Central Park, mentis-je

Elle prit une inspiration et commença son récit :

-Hier soir, vers une heure du matin, je suis allée me promener dans Central Park parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

-Abrège Granger, la coupais-je

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas ? dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme

-Oui

-Alors tu la ferme !

-Je suis ton patron un peu de respect, tiquais-je avec un rictus aux lèvres

-Ici tu n'es pas mon patron tu es chez moi alors tu n'as pas à me dire comment te parler ! Dit-elle en serrant les dents sous la colère, si tu t'avise de m'interrompre encore une fois, la prochaine fois je te laisse mourir de froid !

La dernière phrase requerra mon attention. Malgré la colère qui m'envahissais j'obtempérais et lui fit signe de continuer d'un mouvement de la main. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle se calma un tant soit peu :

-Donc, hier, ou plutôt ce matin, je suis allée me promener à cause d'une insomnie. Je marchais dans l'allée centrale quand je t'ai vu allongé dans l'herbe. Au début je ne savais pas que c'était toi mais même après, avec le froid qu'il faisait, je n'avais pas le droit de te laisser mourir de froid. Tu étais à moitié nu, dit-elle en me désignant, (en effet je souleva la couette et découvrais que je ne portais qu'un caleçon Calvin Klein. Blaise, t'es un bel enfoiré !) Donc je t'ai giflé et…

-Attend quoi ?…tu m'as giflé !

-Fallait bien que je te réveille je ne pouvais pas te porter toute seule ! Donc après je t'ai ramené chez moi, je t'ai débarbouillé et tu as dormis sur le canapé.

Il fallait que je digère ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle a osée lever la main sur moi ? Mais d'un autre côté elle m'avait sauvé la vie…

-Tu aurais un téléphone, il faut que j'appelle Blaise pour qu'il vienne me chercher, dis-je en essayant de me levé, et un cachet d'aspirine aussi

-Un merci te tuerait ?! dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-Probablement, dis-je d'un ton mesquin

-Et bien dans se cas là, tu peux rentrer à pied avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon et pour seule compagnie ton mal de crâne, s'énerva-t-elle en quittant à la hâte la pièce, Oh et la prochaine fois je te laisserais mourir de froid : tu m'as interrompu et ne t'avise pas de toucher à quoi que ce soit, hurla-t-elle du couloir avant que j'entende une claquée.

Gé-nial ! Je me levai tant bien que mal et me dirigeais vers un petit balcon donnant vue sur Central Park. Je comprenais mieux l'histoire du « je te ramène chez moi ». Malgré ses interdictions, j'ai attrapé le téléphone fixe de Granger et appelais Blaise. Pendant qu'il se laissait désirer, je regardai l'heure sur la pendule dans la cuisine : quatorze-heure. Blaise ne répondrait jamais. Et je n'allais pas appeler mon père, ça serait du suicide. Je bufflais. Il ne me restait plus qu'elle malheureusement. Je me dirigeais vers le large couloir et cherchais la chambre de Granger grâce aux écriteaux sur les portes. Chambre d'amis à droite, Toilette en face, juste à côté la salle de bain et en face la chambre de Granger. Je toquais. Pas de réponse :

-Granger ouvre !

\- Vas-t'en Malfoy ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte

-Mais je ne peux pas rentrer dans cette tenue ! M'énervais-je

-Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Par Morgane ! Elle va me rendre fou ! Bon puisqu'il le faut…

-Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? Dis-je plus calme

J'entendis la porte se déverrouiller et la porte s'ouvra sur quelques millimètres

-Voilà ! Elle est ouverte ! Maintenant dégage !

Elle avait de l'humour, bon fini de rigoler. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voit dans cette tenue et encore moins un paparazzi. Je serais la honte de mon père de nuire à la réputation des Malfoy, si ce n'est déjà fait. Heureusement qu'il y avait Pansy quand je faisais trop d'écarts, pour arranger ça, et croyez-moi, j'en faisais pas mal. Bref. J'avais pris une grande inspiration et marmonnais-je tout bas un merci. C'était dur, je devais bien l'avouer. La porte s'ouvrait à la voler pour laisser apparaitre une Granger habillée d'un jean slim noir, d'un pull en faux cachemire bordeaux et de botte à talon noires. Elle allait commencer à parler puis me regardais en rougissant. C'est vrai, je n'étais plus sous la couverture. Ça l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Je tirais enfin quelque chose de positive à cette situation :

-Bah alors Granger ! Je te me mets mal à l'aise ? Dis-je avec un sourire mesquin

-Ne joue pas au plus malin Malfoy, tu n'es pas en position de faire le con ! Dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits, excuse-moi je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu, dit-elle en souriant tout en rapprochant sa main de son oreille,

\- Ecrase Granger, je ne vais pas le répéter, tiquais-je d'un ton méchant

Elle souriait tout de même et passais à côté de moi pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je soufflais d'exaspération, une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui fallait bordel ! J'avais décidé de l'attendre dans le salon. J'avais attendu vingt minutes ! Elle ressortie de la pièce coiffée, juste coiffée ! Vingt putains de minutes, juste pour ça !

-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Miss-je-sais-tout ? Demandais-je d'un ton détaché

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sale serpent !

-Ne commence pas à m'énerver…la prévenais-je

-Ah oui ! Et que comptes-tu me faire ? dit-elle, du défit dans la voix

Je faisais semblant de réfléchir :

-Je ne sais pas, te virer peut-être, répondais-je malicieusement

Son expression faciale avait changée en un quart de seconde. Elle se ravisait et me faisait signe de la suivre dans la chambre d'amis avant d'y disparaître. Ah ! Cette sensation de pouvoir. J'adorais ! J'étais à peine rentré dans la pièce qu'elle m'avait balancée un t-shirt à manche courte rouge et un jogging gris dans la tête. Qu'est-ce… j'avais mis le t-shirt devant pour le voir… Il était écrit au dos Krum avec un 7 en-dessous, ainsi que sur la manche gauche et l'emblème de la Bulgare brodé sur la poitrine. Par Morgane, c'est un vrai ! Le vrai maillot du joueur de rugby bulgare : Victor Krum. En voyant mon expression d'étonnement, Granger prit la parole d'un ton froid :

-Je ne te raconterais rien, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce

Eh bah putain ! Je m'habillais en vitesse et sorti de la chambre. Elle était assise sur une chaise haute s'appuyant sur le bar de la cuisine. Il y avait devant elle un verre d'eau. Je me rapprochais et pu distinguer un cachet à côté ! Merci Morgane ! Je m'empressais de l'avaler sous le regard insistant de Granger :

-Un taxi t'attend en bas. Maintenant dégage, annonça-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi froid

-Je veux de poser une question Granger

-Et moi je ne veux pas. Sort de chez moi, insista-t-elle

Je commençais à partir mais en mettant ma main sur la poignée je ne pu m'empêcher :

-Comment à tu eu ce maillot ? Demandais-je quand même,

-C'est une longue histoire. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu bourré tous les soirs ? À ce que ta réputation laisse dire

-C'est…une longue histoire, dis-je avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

* * *

OooooOOOooooo

PDV Hermione

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aller au boulot ce matin, avec ce qui s'était passé samedi, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je n'allais pas lui laisser le plaisir de me virer. Je passais dire bonjour à Ginny très occupée, dès le lundi matin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre souvent de ses nouvelles, avec ce qu'Harry m'avait avoué, je me sentais obliger de la protéger de tout autre danger. Hier, Harry m'avais envoyé un message pour que Ginny n'apprenne pas notre discussion. Il voulait seulement la protéger aussi, mais de ses souvenirs douloureux.

Au lieu de travailler ce matin, j'avais décidée de faire quelques recherches sur l'accident de Potter Industrie. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Il suffisait de mettre le nom de l'entreprise dans la barre de recherche et on tombait directement sur cette catastrophe, pas besoin de pirater quoique ce soit. Il y avait même un article de journal :

 _« Hier, mardi 23 septembre 2014, une catastrophe est arrivée sur l'île de Manhattan. En effet, le building de Potter Industrie à pris feu. Ce serait une expérience qui serait la cause de cette tragédie. Cela reste encore à déterminer. Sur deux-cent personnes ce jour-là présentent dans le bâtiment, seulement trente personnes on réussi à en sortir indemne, dont le PDG de cette entreprise, Monsieur Harry Potter, gravement blessé à la tête. Ce fut une catastrophe mondiale. Les différentes firmes placées dans le monde, dont une au Japon, pense sérieusement qu'il faudrait arrêter toutes activités pour éviter une nouvelle fois ce genre d'accident. L'accident aurait-il été causé par un manque de sécurité ? Serait-ce une coïncidence que Mr. Potter soit un des rares rescapés ? »_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Whoua ! De telles accusations envers le propriétaire des lieux…c'est horrible ! Cette femme est horrible ! Il y avait un autre article, plus vieux de deux ans : _Malfoy accuse Potter de tricherie :_

 _« Le jeune héritier, playboy, multimillionnaire et au charme irrésistible, Drago Malfoy, accuse ouvertement Harry Potter de lui voler ses créations. Serait-ce vrai ? Après tout, Potter n'aurait-il réinventé tout sa gamme de produit High-tech peu de temps après Malfoy ? »_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Il fallait _vraiment_ que je parle à Harry, ce midi. Et midi arrivait vite. Je lui avais demandée de me rejoindre au resto de la dernière fois. Je lui avais fait la bise avant de m'assoir à côté de lui et fut attirée par quelque chose :

-Je n'avais jamais remarquée ta cicatrice Harry, dis-je doucement en regardant le petit éclair qui était formé sur son front

Il souriait faiblement :

-Elle n'est pas très importante et presque plus visible avec le temps, dit-il simplement

Je souriais :

-Harry, est-ce que tu as volé les inventions des Malfoy ? Dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux

Son visage ce décomposait et devenait rouge de colère :

-Comment oses-tu poser la question !? Hermione, si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher, jamais je ne serais venu te demander de l'aide !

-Oui, excuse-moi Harry, j'essaye juste de comprendre, dis-je en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule

-Nan, Hermione, c'est moi. Tu as le droit de te posée des questions, dit-il en reprenant son calme

-Si tu dis que c'est eux qui ont fait ça, ils ont dû payer quelqu'un, non ?

-J'imagine, ils ne voudraient se salir les mains

-Très bien je vais commencer par-là.

Il hocha la tête et me pris dans ses bras

-Merci Hermione

-Je t'en pris, dis-je en l'étreignant à mon tour.

OooOoo

De retour au boulot, j'avais fais des recherches sur Lucius Malfoy et mes découvertes furent intéressantes : Sa femme avait demandée le divorce le 24 septembre de l'an dernier. Le lendemain de l'accident, puis était partie vivre en France. . Il fallait que j'accède à ses comptes d'argent pour savoir s'il avait fait un virement quelconque. Le problème c'est qu'ils étaient bien trop protégés pour que j'y accède avec mon ordinateur. Il fallait le faire directement du sien…mais comment faire… J'avais piratée les caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble mais, bien évidement, il n'y en avait pas dans son bureau. J'avais donc piratée l'ordinateur de Pansy pour avoir accès à son agenda. Trop facile. Il avait justement une réunion avec un collaborateur, du nom de Tom Jedusor, en ce moment même. Pansy devait l'accompagner. Noël avant l'heure ! J'avais pris soin de couper les caméras. Huit minutes avant qu'elles ne se remettent en marche. Même si il n'y en avait pas dans son bureau, il y en avait dans le reste de l'immeuble. Je me précipitai dans l'ascenseur et me retrouvais en cinq dans le bureau Malfoy. J'avais toujours une clé USB sur moi, on ne savait jamais, la preuve. J'insérais la clé dans le port USB et lançais le programme pour télécharger les données de ses comptes. Quelques minutes passaient. Il ne restait que vingt pourcents à télécharger. Sur son bureau, il y avait un petit écran qui montrait l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Les caméras ! Dans cette ascenseur venait d'y entrer Lucius Malfoy accompagné de Pansy Parkinson. Par Merlin ! J'étais foutue ! Je regardais l'écran plus que dix pourcents, l'ascenseur se mettait en mouvement, cinq pourcents, j'entendais les portes s'ouvrirent, _terminé_. J'arrachais la clé USB et me dépêchais de sortir du bureau. Au moment au l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, j'étais assise sur un des fauteuils de « l'entrée », un peu essoufflée :

-Miss Granger ? m'interrogea froidement mon patron, que faites-vous ici ?

Je tournais vivement la tête et me leva en cachant la clé dans la manche de mon uniforme, j'espère qu'il ne l'avait pas vu :

-Mr. Malfoy, désolée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez absent, dis-je le plus innocemment possible

-Ce n'est rien, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si l'ordinateur que je vous avais réparé fonctionnait-il bien, mentais-je

-Oh oui ! Je suis très satisfait de votre travail, travail que vous devriez être entrain de faire…dit-il en partant dans son bureau.

-Oh oui…dis-je en me précipitant dans l'ascenseur. Ouf ! Ca ne c'est pas si mal passé.

PDV Lucius

-Pansy ! Dis-je froidement, appelle Drago qu'il vienne dans mon bureau et maintenant ! Cette jeune femme risque de nous causer des ennuis.

…

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore désolé pour les fautes, je vais arranger ça !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Votre dévouée serpentarde !


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici la version corrigée par Xinmara ! Merci à elle d'être ma beta remplaçante !**

 **GirondeMalfoy :** Merci quand même d'y avoir pensée. Merci beaucoup !

 **Milimagine :** Tu le seras bientôt )

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K R

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

PDV Drago

« -Père, vous vouliez me voir ? Demandais-je en rentrant dans son bureau.

-Oui, en effet, m'annonça-t-il de son air solennel, il paraît que tu as passé une nuit chez Miss Granger ? »

Oh merde ! Comment était-il au courant ? Il fallait, que je…

« -Ne te fatigue pas à trouver une excuse Drago, me coupa-t-il net de mes pensées.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, père ? Demandais-je méfiant »

Il marchait jusqu'à la fenêtre et regardais l'horizon en croisant ses mains dans son dos :

« -Miss Granger commence à fouiner et r*** de découvrir nos histoires je l'ai surprise, seule, dans mon bureau aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que tu la séduises afin de découvrir pourquoi s'y intéresse-t-elle, dit-il froidement.

-Comment voulez-vous que je la séduise père, elle ne me fait pas confiance et nous n'avons jamais été en très bon terme, dis-je un peu déstabilisé par la demande mon père. »

Il se retourna vers moi :

« -Gagne sa confiance, Drago, et montre lui que tu veux améliorer cette quelconque relation que vous avez, m'ordonna-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je compris alors que la discussion était close :

-Oui père, dis-je en hochant la tête avant de m'éclipser ».

Bon et bien c'était parti.

PDV Hermione

J'avais épluché tous les comptes des Malfoy. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'argent. Ils avaient des maisons secondaires aux quatre coins du globe.

Whoua ! Mais le plus intéressant restait à venir. Un compte en France. Lucius avait versé la somme de dix millions d'euros sur un autre compte, huit mois avant l'accident, compte désormais fermé. Ça devenait louche. Il se pouvait qu'Harry aie raison. Puis je me suis souvenue que sa femme, enfin son ex-femme, vivait en France. Ça ne prouve rien. Je m'affalais sur mon siège et regardais l'heure. 19h30 ! C'est l'heure de la fermeture ! Je regardais autour de moi, tous mes collègues étaient partis. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. J'éteignais mon ordinateur , rangeais mes affaires et partais. Je sortais de l'ascenseur et sursautais brusquement en entendant Malfoy me saluer :

« - Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Criais-je

-On se calme Granger, ce n'était pas mon attention, dit-il en se moquant

-Ah oui ? Dis-je méfiante, alors tu voulais quoi ? Dis-je sarcastiquement

-Tu te souviens samedi après-midi quand je…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Si tu veux me reposer la même question, ma réponse sera la même, n'y pense même pas ! Et j'aimerais récupérer ce maillot ! Dis-je en avançant vers la sortie. »

J'ai été retenue par une main puissante. Cependant, je ne me retournais pas :

-J'essaye de m'excuser, Granger, mais on peut dire que tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, dit-il en soufflant.

Je me retournais lentement et me dégageais de son emprise, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Bien essayé, Malfoy, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi, dis-je d'une voix pleine de rancune puis je sorti du bâtiment en le laissant au milieu du hall.

* * *

OooooOOOOOoooo

Le premier novembre. La neige. L'approche des Fêtes. J'adorais ce mois. Et j'espère qu'il m'aidera dans mes recherches. Je ne trouvais absolument rien. Mais ça devait être en rapport avec ce Tom Jedusor. J'avais regardé dans l'agenda de Malfoy de l'année dernière, et il s'avère qu'il avait rendez-vous chaque mois avec cet individu, et ceci, jusqu'au mois dernier. Il me manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? J'avais décidé de me reposer pendant cette période de l'année et pour pouvoir reprendre ça sous un nouvel angle.

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi, mon jour de repos. J'étais en train de lire un livre sur mon canapé, vêtue d'un jogging et d'un pull, les cheveux attachés en chignon grâce à un stylo, et buvais un bon chocolat chaud. Quelqu'un venait de sonner à ma porte. Je marquais mon livre et le posais sur la table basse à coté de mon chocolat. J'étais allée ouvrir la porte et fut étonnée de voir Malfoy, les mains dans le dos, se tenir devant moi. Vêtu d'un jean, d'un manteau recouvert de neige et d'un bonnet, laissant quelques mèches blondes retomber devant ses yeux. Le nez légèrement rougi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sans son éternel costume noir. Je devais dire qu'il était très attirant habillé comme ça. S'il n'était pas aussi con j'aurais très bien pu craquer. Il avait essayé de s'excuser toute la semaine au bureau, sans que ses excuses soient sincères une seule fois. Puis je l'avais surpris trois fois à faire son sport dans son bureau. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, je dois bien l'avouer. Je ne savais pas à quoi il jouait, mais là, venir jusque chez moi, c'est le pompon ! :

« -Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je étonnée.

Il ne me répondait pas et sorti mon maillot de derrière son dos.

-Je voulais te rendre ton maillot, comme tu me l'avais demandé la semaine dernière, dit-il en me le tendant . »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette dernière semaine mais il n'est plus pareil. Je le prenais et me décalais pour le laisser entrer puis refermais la porte :

« -Pourquoi t'es là ? Le lendemain d'halloween. J'aurais pensée que tu aurais été à une fête, dis-je en posant le maillot sur le dossier du canapé. »

Il bluffait en rigolant :

« -J'y ai été Granger, mais c'était jeudi, et pour tout te dire, j'en ai très peu de souvenir, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais.

-Personne ne le peut. A vrai dire je suis venu te parler du bal de Noël que la société organise.

-Oui ? Et bien ? Dis-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Mon père m'a confié, ou plutôt ordonné, d'organiser le bal…avec…toi, dit-il d'un geste de la main.

-Moi ? Dis-je en rigolant, et pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai aucune qualification dans ce domaine, Pansy fera ça mieux que moi, dis-je en attrapant ma tasse et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Il ne me l'a pas dit, dit-il en soufflant, mais ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi. »

Et voilà ! Le Malfoy arrogant était de retour :

« -Commençons ! Dis-je faussement enthousiaste

-Maintenant ?! »

Pour toute réponse j'ai pris un bloc-notes et un stylo puis m'asseyais sur la table à manger. Malfoy bluffait une fois de plus et s'asseyait à côté de moi :

« -Où est-ce que c'est organisé ?demandais-je

-A l'entreprise, au cinquantième étage, c'est une salle des fêtes, dit-il sans conviction

-Il faudrait d'abord qu'on y aille pour que je voie les lieux.

-On peut y aller maintenant, dit-il en se levant, mais je ne sors pas avec toi, habillée comme ça, dit-il en me détaillant.

-Ne fait aucun commentaires sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter, le menaçais-je »

Je me levais et parti dans ma chambre pour ressortir dix minutes plus tard, habillée d'un jean, bottes, pull, manteau et un bonnet. Je pris mon sac à main et mes clés :

-On y va ? Lui ordonnais-je plus que je ne lui demandais

Il hocha la tête et sorti de l'appartement :

« -La limousine attend en bas, me dit-il en commençant à avancer

-Pardon ? Une limousine ? Demandais-je surprise, après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

-Oui, dit-il avec arrogance

-Nan, je refuse de prendre une limousine, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à prendre des limousines, et en plus, ça va plus vite par le métro, il n'y a pas d'embouteillage, dis-je avant de descendre les escaliers

-Le métro ?! Tu ne me feras jamais prendre le métro, dit-il en me suivant. »

OoooOOooo

-Je ne reprendrais plus jamais le métro de ma vie ! annonçait-il en entrant furieusement dans le hall de MT.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler. Il était si mal à l'aise et en même temps tellement dégoutté d'être dans le métro. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il m'avait suivi mais heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, c'était tellement drôle ! Une fois mon fou rire passé, j'ai remarquéequ'il y avait moins de personnes que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Malfoy était déjà à attendre l'ascenseur. J'en avais profité pour dire bonjour à Ginny. Je ne la voyais plus souvent, et je ne voulais pas faire de gaffe par rapport à Harry :

« -Granger ! Magne toi ! Cria Malfoy avec beaucoup de douceur.

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur avec lui et décidais de briser la glace :

-Tu vas faire la gueule longtemps ? Je te signale qu'il faut qu'on bosse ensemble, dis-je avec agacement, même si je pense que tu ne sais pas le sens de ce mot, ajoutais-je en chuchotant.

-Tu ne me connais pas Granger, alors je te conseille de la fermer ! dit-il d'une grosse voix, comme tu le dis, il faut qu'on bosse ensemble, alors si tu veux que ça se passe bien, ne me cherche pas, dit-il froidement. »

C'était dur de l'admettre mais, il n'avait pas tord.

Les portes s'ouvraient sur une grande pièce lumineuse. Un mur, la paroi du building, était fait entièrement de vitres, comme dans tout l'immeuble. Il y avait un énorme lustre au centre de la pièce. Magnifique. C'était une des rares pièces qui n'était pas verte, elle était beige. Tout simplement. Les idées germaient toutes seules.

Deux semaines plus tard,

Il était dix-huit heures, le soleil s'était couché mais la lune n'était pas encore levée. Alors que je prenais l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Malfoy, organiser la décoration de la salle, mon portable vibra. Je le sortis de mon sac et le nom d'Harry s'affichait sur l'écran :

« -Salut Harry ! Dis-je en décrochant

-Salut, ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ? Je t'appelle pour te demander si tu voudrais venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Ginny s'inquiète pour toi, elle ne te voit plus en ce moment.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas mentir à Ginny, dis-je désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, Dit-il compatissant. A ce propos, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle, comment avance ton « enquête » ? Demanda-t-il curieux

-J'y suis presque Harry mais il me faut du temps. En plus j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, dis-je alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur la salle.

-Oui, avec Malfoy, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Demandais-je blessée du manque de confiance.

Pas de réponse.

-Harry !?

Génial ! Plus de batterie ! Malfoy était seul et me regardait d'un air surpris :

-Tu connais Potter ?

-Heu…Oui…pourquoi ? Demandais-je troublée.

-Comme ça, je ne savais pas, dit-il en réfléchissant.

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu ne sais pas, Malfoy, annonçais-je en m'avançant sous le lustre allumé, où sont les décorateurs ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas en retard, sinon mon père va en entendre parler, s'énerva-t-il.

-Tu blâmes tout le monde comme ça ? Demandais-je en riant .

-Presque, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-Bon et bien commençons ! »

Une heure et demie plus tard, à l'aide des décorateurs, qui étaient partis plus tôt, nous avions fini les croquis et les choix des emplacements de la décoration. Alors que nous avions appelé l'ascenseur, le lustre s'éteignait : dix neuf heures trente, le bâtiment était fermé. Il ne devait rester que les agents de sécurité. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir des caméras de surveillance :

« -Ce n'est pas normal, annonça Malfoy frustré, il doit y avoir une panne de courant

-Comment tu le sais ?

-A la fermeture, toutes les lumières sont éteintes, sauf les serveurs et…dit-il en montrant l'objet en question, les ascenseurs.

-Bon et bien appelle quelqu'un.

-J'aimerais bien mais j'ai oublié mon portable dans mon bureau, dit-il en s'énervant contre lui-même, et toi ?

-Plus de batterie, dis-je dépitée.

-Génial, on a plus qu'a passer la nuit ici, à part si un de ces abrutis de gardes de nuit s'en rendent compte, dit-il sans conviction.

-Passer la nuit ici ! Tu te fous de moi, dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Je suis très sérieux Granger, l'ouverture est à huit heures, il va falloir qu'on tue le temps, dit-il en s'asseyant contre le mur avec nonchalance.

-Puisque qu'il le faut, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, si tu me parlais un peu de toi.

\- Désolé Granger, je ne parle pas de moi, dit-il froidement.

-C'est peut-être ça ton problème.

-Et toi, tu ne fais confiance à personne. On est aussi paumé l'un que l'autre, répliqua-t-il »

Je pensais que Malfoy était une personne que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Froid. Stoïque. Sans aucuns sentiments. Mais ce soir, je me rendais compte qu'il souffrait, énormément. Et personne ne l'avais jamais écouté, ce qui avait pour impact le renfermement sur lui-même. Portant ce masque d'indifférence chaque jour pour que personne ne sache. En disant cette dernière phrase, j'avais eu un déclic. Sans le vouloir, il avait fissuré son masque pendant quelques secondes. Les minutes passaient. Puis des heures. Malfoy souleva sa manche, qui découvrit une sublime Rolex, il regarda l'heure et annonça qu'il était vingt-trois heures.

PDV Drago

Vingt-trois heures seulement. La pénombre envahissait la pièce, seulement éclairée par la lune, et aussi par les immeubles d'en face. Bon. Mon père m'avais dit d'obtenir sa confiance et ce n'était pas en nous enfermant dans le noir que ça allait marcher. Granger était plus complexe que ça. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sous ses airs de sainte-nitouche et de Miss-je-sais-tout, j'en étais certain. Déjà, elle n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à ma fortune, ce qui arrive pour la première fois avec une fille. Ensuite, elle ne voudrait jamais sortir avec son patron, elle était bien trop professionnelle. Je sentais un poid soudain sur mon épaule, je tournais la tête et vit Granger. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Elle était tellement belle sous cette lumière…

Reprend-toi Drago. Ne te laisse pas distraire de ton objectif. Même si cela va être plus dur que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je m'assoupissais peu à peu et finissais par laisser tomber ma tête sur celle de Granger, et je m'endormais.

….

* * *

Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre dans trois jours !

Votre dévouée serpentarde !


	8. Chapter 8

**Sissi-Gina :** Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire ;)

Merci à Xinmera pour la correction!

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K R

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8

PDV Drago

La lumière du jour m'avait réveillé depuis six heures. Il était maintenant sept heures et demie et Granger dormait confortablement sur mes genoux. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment que je fasse un effort, elle connaissait Potter. Il fallait que j'en parle à père. J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle traînait avec Weasley, la fiancée de Potter. Granger gémit. Puis se releva doucement. Il était temps qu'elle se réveille. Bon, Drago, soit gentil :

-Bonjour la Belle au bois dormant, dis-je amusé en la voyant avec les cheveux décoiffés et sa petite mine d'endormie.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en s'étirant, tu sais que c'est Pansy qui m'a appelée comme ça pour la première fois, ça lui est hautement réservée, plaisanta-elle.

-J'y penserais la prochaine fois, dis-je en me mettant debout, un coup de main, lui demandais-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Avec plaisir, me répondit-elle.

Je la soulevais, ce qui n'était pas bien dur, elle reprenait légèrement son équilibre puis me remerciais. Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer mon père dans la pièce :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss Granger, de tout cela. Nous avons eu une panne technique hier soir, cela a pris toute la nuit, pour ces incapables, de le remettre en route. Si vous aviez été là, cela n'aurait pris que quelques minutes, annonçait-il

-Ce n'est rien, en plus j'étais en bonne compagnie, dit-elle en me regardant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, dit-il elle avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Mon père attendait que les portes se ferment pour me questionner :

-Qu'as tu appris sur notre chère Miss Granger cette nuit ?

-Elle connait Potter, répondis-je inquiet

-Potter ? Répéta mon père, encore plus inquiet que moi, si tu ne la maîtrise pas ou que tu ne découvre pas quelles sont ses intentions, je la virerais, annonça-t-il froidement

-La virer ? Redemandais-je un peu troublé

-Tu m'as bien compris, c'est, certes, un bon élément, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'elle découvre la vérité et qu'elle la dévoile au monde entier, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je me retrouvais seul, une fois de plus, dans cette grande salle. Je ne voyais pas en quoi la virer l'empêcherait-elle de ne pas le dire. Oh non, je venais de comprendre. Il allait lui faire du chantage. Mon père pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle ne trouve plus aucun travail après cela. Mais attendez, en quoi le sort de Granger m'importais-t-il tellement ?

OooooOOOooo

Nous étions à trois jours de Thanksgiving. Granger et moi avions bien avancés sur la décoration de la salle. Il fallait que je me rapproche davantage d'elle. J'étais donc allé à Central Park, vers vingt et une heure. Il y avait, pour l'hiver, une immense patinoire. J'avais appelé Granger pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre, lui disant que j'avais une surprise pour elle. Elle m'avait rejointe dans l'allée Centrale, là où elle m'avait trouvé. J'étais assis sur un banc quand, soudain, je l'ai vu, marchant dans la neige, tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, son visage enfoui dans son écharpe. Son bonnet laissait dépasser ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle leva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant, laissant s'échapper de la buée. Son nez était rouge à cause du froid. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle m'a saluée et se demandais pourquoi nous étions ici par ce froid, je lui tendais mon bras qu'elle saisit en rigolant. Son magnifique rire cristallin résonnait dans le parc. Nous avions marchés jusqu'à la patinoire. Il y avait un fond de musique. Des centaines de personnes patinaient et riaient aux éclats. Granger était ébahit. Toute cette joie, ce n'était pas fait pour moi. Mais il fallait que je fasse un effort, mon père allait me tuer sinon. Nous avions enfilés nos patins mais Granger hésitait à monter sur la glace :

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Lui demandais-je

-La dernière fois que j'en ai fait c'était à mes huit ans, avec mon père, dit-elle nostalgique, je ne sais pas si je sais encore en faire, dit-elle douteuse

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Granger douter d'elle. Je lui tendis la main :

-Je suis sûr que ça va te revenir

Elle avait saisie ma main et posait un patin sur la glace, puis l'autre. Elle s'accrochait à moi pour trouver son équilibre. Nous avions progressé, lentement mais sûrement, le long de la paroi. Désormais elle arrivait à ce tenir debout sans se tenir, et à avancer. J'attendais qu'elle prenne de l'avance et la rejoignait en me laissant glisser, peut-être un peu trop même. Je perdais l'équilibre et fonçais droit sur Granger :

-GRANGER FAIT GAFFE ! Hurlais-je

Elle avait eu à peine le temps de se retourner que j'étais allongé sur elle. Elle riait aux éclats. Puis se calma. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour éviter de trop l'écraser :

-Tu sais, le patin n'est pas non plus mon point fort, lui dis-je tout bas

-J'avais remarquée, dit-elle aussi bas

Elle était tellement désirable dans cette position. Des mèches lui revenaient sur le visage. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées. Son nez était rouge et ses yeux brillaient à cause du froid. Mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. La seule chose à quoi je pensais, c'était de l'embrasser. Je me penchais un peu plus sur elle jusqu'à que nos nez se touchent. Mais un frisson la parcourue :

-Tu as froid ?

-Oui, je suis trempée, tu m'aides à me relever s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle en souriant

-Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant également

Nous nous sommes relevés, non sans difficultés, puis avons quittés la patinoire. Juste à côté de celle-ci se trouvait un petit stand Starbuck. Granger tremblait, j'ai donc acheté deux chocolats chaud avant de partir se promener dans le parc :

-Tu fais ça souvent ? me demanda-t-elle, patiner je veux dire

-Nan, c'est une des rares ce soir. Ce n'était pas le genre de relation que j'avais avec mon père étant petit, répondis-je sans réfléchir

\- Quelle genre de relation avait tu avec lui alors ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

-La même qu'aujourd'hui. Professionnelle. Mon père m'a toujours élevé pour que je reprenne le flambeau familial, continuais-je sans savoir pourquoi

-Tu n'as jamais eu de véritable enfance, dit-elle compatissante, c'est la première personne qui avait un tel sentiment à mon égard, de la compassion. Elle s'intéressait à moi, pas au multimillionnaire. C'est pour ça que tu bois, continua-t-elle

\- Ouais, ça m'aide à oublier, dis-je pour moi-même

Qu'est-ce qui me prenais ? Pourquoi je me sentais si bien en sa présence ? Mon unique objectif c'était de découvrir ce qu'elle cache. Point.

PDV Hermione

C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. En une soirée il avait sourit, sincèrement, et il m'avait parlé de lui. C'était un garçon incroyable. Il souffrait. Mais c'était aussi mon patron, je ne pouvais me permettre de tomber dans ses bras. Il me raccompagnait jusqu'à chez moi. Nous étions sur le seuil de ma porte :

-J'ai passée une excellente soirée, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire

-Moi aussi, dit-il froidement

-Bonne nuit, dis-je troublée de se changement d'humeur en insérant la clé pour ouvrir ma porte.

Il me prenait la main et me tournais doucement vers lui. Il posait son autre dans mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, fines et…chaudes. Je lui rendais son baiser et posais mes mains autour de son cou. Au diable le patron. Je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de lui. Mais à bout de souffle, il s'éloignait :

-Bonne nuit…, dit-il en se descendant les escaliers.

Je souriais béatement. Je n'en revenais pas. Je venais t'embrasser mon patron…oh non je venais d'embrasser mon patron ! Si quelqu'un l'apprenait il pourrait me faire virer. Je me cognais la tête ma porte. Mais celle-ci c'était ouverte au même moment, je me retrouvais donc face au sol, sur mon seuil. Fantastique !

Mardi matin. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas faire : croiser Malfoy. Je l'avais évitée toute la journée jusqu'à l'heure de ma débauche le lundi : dix-sept heures. Il était assis sur les marches, dehors, devant le building. Il était avec un homme noir qui me semblait familier. Une voix m'appelait derrière moi. C'était Ginny. Elle m'avait manquée. J'avais besoin de lui parler, lui parler de Dra…Malfoy. Je ne pouvais pas garder tout ça pour moi. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et lui avait proposé de venir boire un café chez moi. Nous avons discutées pendant des heures, de tout et de rien. J'ai appris qu'elle passait Thanksgiving dans sa famille, à Londres, avec Harry. J'avais décidée de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Je lui avais donc expliquée depuis le début, excepter la fois où je l'avais trouvé à Central Park, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. C'était la seule personne en qui j'avais totalement confiance :

-Ouah ! Et toi, Hermione, comment le ressent tu cette histoire ? dit-elle étrangement calme

-Heu…je ne…sais pas, répondis-je troublée par sa question

-Ecoute, Mione, Drago Malfoy est loin d'être fréquentable mais je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, je ne veux pas que tu souffre c'est tout, dit-elle d'un ton protecteur

-Il n'est pas comme tout le monde le pense, mais c'est mon patron, Ginny, dis-je complètement perdu

Elle posa une main rassurante sur la mienne :

-Ca va bien ce passé, ok ? Personne n'est obligé de le savoir, dit-elle sournoisement

Elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec Malfoy, mais avec Drago oui. Je souriais :

-Il faut que j'y aille Hermione, je suis en retard. Harry doit m'attendre, dit-elle en sortant à la hâte de mon appart, je t'embrasse ! Ah ! hurla-t-elle

-Ginny ! Est-ce que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je en sortant dans le couloir

Je voyais Malfoy aider Ginny à se relever. Elle s'excusa et disparu dans les escaliers. Sacrée Ginny. Je n'avais pas vu Malfoy arriver vers moi. Il m'avait collée au mur et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et m'embrassait langoureusement. Sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres et une danse endiablée commençait entre nos deux langues. A bout de souffle, nos bouches se sont séparées :

-Bonsoir, me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle

-Bonsoir, répondis-je en souriant, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne regrettais pas mon geste d'hier, dit-il sur un ton joueur

-Pourquoi ça ? Répondis-je sur le même ton

-Parce que c'est la première fois que je ne couche pas avec une fille le premier soir, repris-t-il d'un ton sérieux

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être troublée et en même temps heureuse. Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais à nouveau avant d'entrer dans mon appart.

PDV Drago

Je lui avais dit la vérité. J'avais dans le besoin de l'avoir prêt de moi en ce moment. Juste une passe je pense. Je la suivais puis refermais la porte. En arrivant, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le maillot qu'elle m'avait prêté, toujours sur le canapé. Je lui avais reposé la question. Elle s'asseyait sur le canapé et je faisais de même :

-Je l'ai rencontré à Londres, pendant la saison de Rugby, il y a trois ans. J'avais été appelée pour une urgence. Les panneaux d'affichages des scores ne fonctionnaient plus dix minutes avant le match. Je lui ai malencontreusement rentré dedans. Et voilà. Il m'avait invité au bal qu'organisait le tournoi. Ca a été la plus belle année de ma vie. Mais c'était le Grand Victor Krum ! Une fille de ma classe sociale ne pouvait être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde non plus. Il est reparti en Bulgarie et moi je suis restée à Londres, finissait-elle les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais décidé de lui changer les idées. Mais il fallait que je passe chez moi avant.

-Prends tes affaires, dis-je en me levant

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit génial, mais avant il faut que je fasse un petit détoure.

PDV Hermione

Quand nous sommes sortis, il y avait une magnifique Range Rover garée devant l'immeuble.

-Monte, dit-il en montant lui-même

-C'est ta voiture ? Demandais-je surprise en montant sur le siège passager

-Oui, rigola-t-il, je ne me déplace pas tout le temps en limousine

Il mit le contact et nous emmenait je ne sais où

OOOooooooOOoo

Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous étions en voiture :

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demandais-je intriguée par ce grand manoir devant lequel nous nous sommes arrêter

-Chez moi, dit-il en sortant de la voiture

Il faisait le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je me retrouvais face à des grandes grilles de, au moins, trois mètre de haut. Derrière, je pouvais voir un immense manoir au bout d'une immense allée. Je ne savais pas dans quel coin de la région nous étions, mais c'était absolument magnifique. Nous avancions jusqu'à la porte d'entré. Malfoy ouvrait la porte et entra dans un immense sas où il y avait des immenses escaliers en marbre, comme le reste de la maison au passage. A droite, il y avait une sorte de salon immense, tout en noir et vert. Il y avait trois canapés, des grandes fenêtres avec des rideaux verts. Un magnifique piano prenait le reste de la pièce. Pour faire court : tout dans ce manoir est immense :

-J'espère que mon père n'est pas là, dit-il en montant quatre à quatre, attendant moi dans le salon, cria-t-il de l'étage

Je rentrais dans la pièce et allais directement voir le piano. Absolument magnifique. En jouait-il ? Soudain une porte claqua et Lucius Malfoy entra dans la pièce :

-Miss Granger !? Que fait vous chez moi !? S'énerva-t-il

-Je…heu, bafouillais-je

-Père, dit Drago en rentrant dans la pièce, Miss Granger est ici pour le travail, maintenant que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut nous allons y aller, dit-il en me faisant signe de sortir

Merlin ! Je vais me faire virer c'est sûr !

PDV Drago

Une fois Granger sorti de la pièce mon père s'approcha de moi :

-Ne prend pas trop ta mission au sérieux, Drago, dit-il avec un rictus sur les lèvres

-Fait moi confiance père je m'en charge, lui répondis-je froidement avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre Granger dehors.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-elle, ton père est furieux ?

-Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je

\- Que voulais-tu prendre ?

-Mon portable, on y va ? Mentis-je

-Où-est ce qu'on va, demanda-t-elle une fois que j'étais dans la voiture

-Tu es très impatiente Granger, répondis-je amusé

OoooOOOOoo

-L'Empire State Building ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Aller vient, lui dis-je en prenant sa main et en l'entrainant dans le building

Nous étions arrivés sur le toit et Granger était ébahit par la vue qu'on avait. Elle s'appuyait sur le rebord et regardais le ciel :

-Regarde ! Il neige ! dit-elle en souriant

Elle était magnifique. Son sourire. Son regard pétillant. Je n'avais pas le droit de la blesser. Je ne pouvais pas la blesser. Je lui pris la main et la tourna lentement vers moi. J'avais mis mes mains sur ses hanches et avais posé mon front contre le sien. Elle entoura mon cou de ses mains et me remercia.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 8ème chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Votre dévouée serpentarde


End file.
